


foggy

by CompleteHornballs (EmmaLuLuChu)



Series: puppy au [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dynamic changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Male version of squirting, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of PTSD, Multi, Shiro Rarepair Flash Bang 2019, Switch Shiro (Voltron), anxiety attack, bad mental health day, idk i already expected there to be a tag for squirting in general, puppy play au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/CompleteHornballs
Summary: Somedays you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed. For Shiro it means a foggy head, an ever present anxiety that won’t go away, and a need to be firmly told what to do. He’s had plenty of these days before, but there’s a new thing to factor in for this one.





	foggy

**Author's Note:**

> please make sure to check out the artist i was paired with for this flash bang, [@TalandarDevil!](https://twitter.com/TalandarDevil/status/1174884399629967365)
> 
> also: this fic starts out in a random spot, that was mostly a kind of self-care thing i did for myself. august and september just aren't really my months and i was struggling a lot but wanted to write, i hope the way it starts isn't too jarring, basically Shiro is under a lot of work related-stress and has hit a breaking point when Allura and Keith find him
> 
> regardless i hope you enjoy!

“_ Shiro. _”

Out of nowhere there was a firm grip on Shiro’s cheeks, forcing him to look into stern blue eyes, the piercing stare immediately sending a wave of calm over his entire being. The calmness was only intensified as an equally stern voice began to speak to him,

“You are going to listen to me now, and follow every order I give you. Understand?”

For one second the tidal wave of emotions almost came back, causing him to fidget under the hands that promised safety and simplicity and content, only to be swiftly whisked away as manicured nails pressed firmly into his skin. The pricks of sensation finally hit that switch that had his head a mess, and helped Shiro recognize who he was with.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Good boy. Hand over your phone to me, then go change into something more comfortable.”

He easily handed his cellphone over, knowing he could trust her, but paused at the idea of having to decide on something out of all of his clothes. Shiro didn’t want to disappoint his Madam. Thankfully she could read his mind and assuaged his worry,

“Put on that new shirt Keith got you, the soft grey one, and those navy jersey shorts you wear when you work out. Once you’ve changed you will sit on the bed and wait for me to come get you.”

Shiro nodded, shoulders slowly untensing as he turned and went to do as she asked. There was still a knot of worry sitting in his stomach, he was now missing an important meeting with his agent and Keith had to be confused with what was going on, but following Madam’s orders felt good and made sense. Things would be better in a little while, once he didn’t feel so helpless.

~

Keith nearly bit his tongue off as he kept from jumping into the exchange that happened between his two partners, refraining from even moving until Shiro had finally gone completely up the stairs, an unnerving panic mixed with determination to follow orders in his steps. Even Allura was holding her breath as her husband went, barely relaxing once he went upstairs. Once the coast was clear he immediately reached out to take Allura’s hand, squeezing it tight in an effort to keep her from running off.

“Is he okay? Are _ you _ okay? I’ve. . . never heard you talk like that.”

She looked at him as if realizing he was there for the first time, her other hand laying atop his to give Keith some comfort.

“I’m alright, Shiro will be too after an hour or so.” Allura sighed, looking down meekly as she began to explain, “This is something we hadn’t even thought of bringing up, these episodes have been so few and far between that it honestly just slipped our minds. Do you remember Shiro talking about an accident he had in the past?”

Keith nodded, remembering a conversation with Shiro about a car accident the older one had when he graduated from high school, it had mostly been brushed over by his partner though.

“He didn’t give any details about it, just that it was a car accident. I didn’t ask about anything else with it since I figured Shiro would go into detail if the need ever came up.”

Allura nodded, a soft smile crossing her face, “Yes, and that sort of trust from you I believe has helped with Shiro’s past trauma. You let the people around you be who they are, something Shiro has struggled with for years with others around him.”

Keith flushed at Allura’s words, warmth blooming in his chest with the knowledge of how he helped Shiro.

“How can I help him feel better right now?”

“I’m certain we can figure out how you can help, what I normally do is. . . a bit outside of the box from what others may do.”

-

The ‘outside of the box’ factor wasn’t a big shock to Keith, but it did take him by surprise for a moment and make him feel like a new door had been opened in their relationship.

Shiro’s coping mechanism for days like these was to fall into a semi-scene with Allura ordering him around, similar to their own scenes except Shiro wasn’t acting like a puppy. At first Keith worried and almost expected Allura to order Shiro to do sexual things, only to feel dumb a second later when she told Shiro that he was going to wash dishes.

The rest of the day followed that basic guideline, have Shiro do various menial tasks around their home, mostly ordered around by Allura and focused around cleaning. Her voice was soft though, as was the praise and kisses she gave him after each task, no matter how small it was. All throughout Keith watched as his boyfriend’s tense shoulders slowly relaxed and the furrow on his forehead melted away, leading to his own self relaxing as well as Allura.

The mansion was as clean as it could get by the time they settled in the living room late in the day, Shiro snuggled in close to Keith as Allura had ordered and dozing as she worked on figuring out dinner. It always feels good to cuddle with Shiro, but this time felt so much better than all the rest.

The entirety of Shiro’s large stature curled up and laying partially on top of Keith was a sweet sight, even more so was his boyfriend’s face looking so content where it laid on his chest. Typically Keith would be in the snuggler position, and he would happily let Shiro do more snuggling if it meant being able to see his partner this at ease and happy. Keith carefully ran a hand over Shiro’s silver hair, wishing he could lean down and leave a kiss without disturbing the other’s slumber. It was different seeing Shiro earlier, his usual confidence tossed aside and replaced with anxiety and paranoia at making any sort of decision, that on top of the load of physical work they did today it was no wonder how he immediately passed out after Allura told Shiro to relax.

Keith’s train of thought derailed for a moment as Shiro shifted, making him aware of something firm pressing against his hip. His first thought was to act and help his boyfriend out, but he hesitated.

Shiro was definitely better now than he was earlier, but Keith just didn’t know if he was in a good enough headspace to do anything like that. Shiro’s method of coping was definitely rooted in the dynamics he solely had with Allura, what if he wouldn’t want Keith’s help?

His worries were forgotten for a moment when he heard footsteps, looking over the top of the couch to Allura approaching them. When she reached her boys she smiled at the sight of Shiro asleep, leaning down to give Keith a kiss.

“I thought it would take him a bit longer to fall asleep. Are you okay to stay here?”

“Yeah, uh, um,” He wasn’t sure if it was weird for him to bring it up, but Keith firmly took their communication seriously, “I just noticed Shiro was. . . having a ‘good dream’, and I wasn’t sure how to proceed if he woke up and he was still, you know.”

Allura raised an eyebrow at his explanation, although it went away when she looked down at what Keith meant and was replaced with a furrow of deep thought.

“Mm. . . I think we can make something work, although first I’d have to ask if you would feel comfortable to help?”

“Yeah, I just don’t know how much Shiro would be comfortable with it.”

“Well we can only figure that out by waking him up.”

Allura made her way around the couch, sitting down on a nearby ottoman and running a finger down Shiro’s cheek, “Sweetie, wake up.”

It took a moment or two, but the other slowly blinked his eyes open, tired grey eyes making their way up to Allura and a smile crossing his face.

“Hello sweetie, have a nice nap?”

Shiro nodded, shifting again and eyes widening as he was the last to figure out his predicament. Allura giggled, placing a hand on her husband’s thigh,

“That’s why I woke you up, do you want to take care of it?”

He nodded again, pausing a moment before pressing further into Keith and glancing away,

“Ma’am, can Keith stay?”

Allura smiled, reassured that her partner was slipping back into his usual behavior, “Of course, but, you need to listen, understand?”

Shiro let out a huff but nodded once again, hips rolling once against Keith and causing both of their breathing to hitch and Allura to tut.

“Now I didn’t say you could have your way, do that again and I’ll have to take care of you in the other room with one of the toys, and leave Keith out here all by himself. Neither of you boys want that, do you?”

Keith immediately perked up and shook his head, Shiro sighing and shaking his own too. The idea was enticing to everyone though, Allura making sure to remember that for another time before standing up.

“Good, let’s move this upstairs then. Shiro, you will sit on the bed and behave yourself until I give you permission. Keith if you’d like to you can put on your puppy things or stay as you are, whatever you are happiest with.”

It wasn’t long before all three of them were upstairs, Shiro managing to keep to himself while he waited on Allura and Keith to get ready, until his boyfriend joined him on the bed. Shiro’s hands had only found their way beneath Keith’s shirt, who attempted to protest because of Allura’s orders, when there was more tutting.

Allura walked back to the bed, hair pinned up, grabbing Shiro by the chin,

“You really couldn’t obey for a few minutes? I was going to let you decide what you wanted to do, but you need to prove you can be as well behaved as our Keith.” She motioned her hand to have Keith scoot aside, who immediately moved to make space, “Sit up Takashi, and strip down to underwear, _ no touching _.”

Keith watched curiously as the two moved around, Allura settling behind Shiro as he took his clothes off and eventually laid back against her. With this position Shiro’s hardness was more apparent, tenting the dark boxer briefs still on him and a wet spot already forming where the tip was. Shiro’s hips twitched as Allura’s fingers traced along his abdomen, sighing in frustration.

“Ma’am, please!”

She only hushed him, her fingertips slowing down, “You couldn’t be patient, so you don’t get to decide what happens, you know this by now. However,” Allura glanced to Keith, smiling, “I’ll grant some mercy and let Keith decide how you’re taken care of. Any ideas sweetie?”

Keith’s stomach immediately filled with butterflies at the proposition, an idea he’s thought about relentlessly coming to mind.

“Yes, can. . . can I go ahead and do it?”

While it had been said to Allura, Keith had phrased it more for Shiro, either way he got approving nods from both and took action.

Shiro sighed in relief as his underwear was pulled down, moaning as a slippery hand grasped his cock and began to stroke over it. He obeyed the other hand nudging his knees apart and leaned his head back when a slick finger began to play with his hole, heart beating in excitement at what Keith’s plans were.

Except Keith didn’t do anything else. The finger didn’t press any deeper, only teasing the rim and making Shiro ache to be filled, and the hand on his cock only changed to focus on the head and make him squirm and whine at the feeling building up in his gut. It was familiar, but had a hint of something new to it, and brought a flush to Shiro’s face that Allura kissed at.

The pace had Shiro coming sooner than he expected, gasping and moaning as he not only came but _ squirted _too, worrying a bit as he came down that it was something else until he heard his wife giving a soft giggle,

“I should have figured men could squirt too, but how did you come across this knowledge Keith?”

Shiro blinked out of his daze quick enough to see Keith’s shy smile and shrug, wiping his hands on a towel before using it to clean Shiro as well.

“It kind of showed itself to me one of the nights you guys were both traveling, went down a weird porn video rabbit hole. I actually haven’t tried it until now.”

Once his skin was clean of all fluids Shiro pulled Keith into his arms, nuzzling into his hair, “Well, I’m honored you tried it out on me.” He looked between the two, unable to process how grateful he was for his two partners, “Thank you, both of you. I wasn’t expecting to crack this badly out of nowhere.”

Allura’s smile was soft as she leaned in to kiss him, fingers cupping his cheek feather light.

“You know you never need to apologize. We’ll both always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> again please make sure to check out @TalandarDevil! and also as always my nsfw twit is @LulusSecretNSFW


End file.
